


the morning after

by 1065482801109701



Category: Het huis Anubis | Das Haus Anubis | House of Anubis
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1065482801109701/pseuds/1065482801109701
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>idk i'll fix this tomorrow this is jelfie fluff don't like don'T read</p>
    </blockquote>





	the morning after

**Author's Note:**

> idk i'll fix this tomorrow this is jelfie fluff don't like don'T read

once they'd carried Alfie back up into the room, Jerome had managed to assure Fabian that he could handle this. Although skeptical and as well concerned for Alfie, he ducked out of the room, leaving the pair on their own. He'd felt somewhat awkward taking care of Alfie. Grabbing the closest thing that resembled pajamas in his closet, he strippped Alfie and changed him. It would be an awkward situation to explain later, that he'd seen Alfie almost naked when he was near catatonic, but right about now all he was able to focus on was keeping him safe; comfortable.

He tucked Alfie in, hand lingering on his forehead when he realised he was starting to sweat, and Jerome knew this couldn't be good. His mind raced in overdrive, trying to think of a way to cool him down. Hands shook and he tried to clear his mind —  _think_. Slipping into the bathroom, he dampened a towelette and pressed it to Alfie's head. Perched on the edge of the bed, his resolve to stay strong was slowly starting to crack. Mere inches from him, his best friend lay trembling and it was terrifying. Whatever had scared him in the cellar had obviously been terrifying. 

After a torturous few hours, Alfie had cooled down enough for Jerome to stop worrying. A sigh escaped his lips, relief washing over him in a huge wave, smile splaying across his face. He was tired beyond belief and had almost dozed off a couple of times, only staying awake when the crippling realisation that his friend was feverish and traumatised hit him once more. Brushing a hand over Alfie's forehead again, he muttered a quick goodnight before crossing the room back into the familiar warmth of his bed. 

Around four AM, or something along those lines, he hardly had time to check, he heard the faint sound of crying. Rubbing at his eyes, he could indeed confirm that what he was hearing definitely  _was_ crying. The events of earlier that morning flooded his mind again and he shot straight up. 

_Alfie_.

The thought echoed in his head and he tumbled out of the cocoon of his sheets, racing over toward his friend. Alfie was, indeed, shaking, tears visible on his face, shaking not because of the fever which had thankfully seemed to not be flaring up again, but shaking now because of fear. "Shh, hey Alfie, buddy, shh, it'll be alright." In all honesty he didn't know what he was doing. He'd never been comforted spare the times he'd fall off his bike and Trudy would come running and even then that was years ago. 

Alfie stirred, but his eyes remained vacant and still wouldn't say anything. "It'll be alright," he soothed, a hand placed on Alfie's cheek. Calmed by the touch, Jerome climbed into the bundle of sheets that Alfie was in and pulled him close. Being honest, it was uncomfortably warm and the close proximity to Alfie was proving strange, but feeling Alfie melt into him, he was all the more assured. 

Pressing his lips to Alfie head, he waited until his breaths evened out and he fell asleep before letting himself give in to the urge to sleep. He vaguely registered the sun starting to peek through the curtains but didn't care. He'd remain here for as long as he could, just to be near Alfie.


End file.
